


The Cat, the Bee and the Protector

by SueGra



Series: The Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A little Skyrim reference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maybe Out of Charachter a little bit, Memories, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: A sudden injury, which brought broken dreams.Surprising memories and a Cafe with familiar people.Refound love and new hope for happiness.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Series: The Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Seireitei Server Birthday Gift Exchange 2020





	The Cat, the Bee and the Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelessllamapeanutthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/gifts).



> This is my gift fic for shamelessllamapeanutthing  
> I hope you will enjoy it.  
> This is my first fic about this pairings and I hope it is enjoyable  
> Enjoy

There is a possibility to reborn in another universe, not a very big percentage, but it's happening.

Usually, just some, very few people are reborn every year and in theory, they shouldn't remember their previous life. In theory of course.

Sometimes the theory and the practice are two different things.

And sometimes the Soul King just leans backward and laughs freely because this time the impossible became possible.

"Let's see Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo, what will you do in a world where there is no spiritual power, where everybody you have met is there, and where the remembering is possible because of you. 

I hope you will enjoy this world because I can't guarantee that your next world won’t be full of suffering. 

Let's go, King.

_ ~Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.~ _

We won't be with you this time, try not to die too fast. That would be fucking embarrassing. 

Because we are the Soul and you are the King. 

Without you we are nothing, and without us, you are just a mere weak human. Good Luck King, you will need it." whispered Zangetsu after his laugh. 

They already missed him. Their Ichigo.

  
  


Her recovery after the injury was hard and difficult. In every aspect.

Her left knee was in a bad state, even after therapy.

Sometimes, on bad days she couldn't even stand, on good days she could walk more and do some exercise, she couldn't stop that, that was her life before the injury and on normal days she had a slight limp and preferred to not stand too much.

She needed to rethink her life because she was always moving, always taking care of her body through training and exercises, it was an important part of her job, no.

It was a recruitment.

She was a detective, just was, because she already quit after they told her that desk job or nothing.

When she heard her choices from her boss, she was horrified and knew that she can't remain there, so she quit. It was a quick and rushed decision, but it was the best.

When she limped inside the cafe the black-skinned, attractive but no-nonsense woman was already waiting for her.

She waited till she sat down and then she launched the avalanche.

"It's nice to have a main guest, that always on time.

I'm Shihoin Yoruichi, the owner of the Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods. We are in serious need of a cashier. 

Before you say something, you can do it while sitting. To rest your legs. 

Our last help will be gone on Friday, the school starts again, and we, I mean Ichi-boo, and I thought that we will ask you first."

"Excuse me? But...I have no experience in any cashier..." started to resist Soifon. 

It's impossible, maybe she is imagining things. That can't be possible. Her crush is offering her a job? After seeing her two weeks? How?

"No problem " grinned Yoruichi, her eyes shined mischievously and Soifon couldn't do anything just stare at her in amazement. 

She is imagining things, that's sure. 

But Yoruichi lazily continued "It's easy to learn and I'm sure that you won't have any problem with that. And Momo can help you till she is there. "

"Why ask me? I'm broken. My left knee is weak, I can't stand too long and do things while standing. I'm not the easiest person to work with. " replied Soifon. She shifted her weight a little bit, to be more comfortable on the chair.

"I will only say it once, Soifon. Look at me. You are not broken. Maybe a little bit bent and a little bit damaged, but not broken. 

Hell both me and Ichigo are bent a little bit. As I said, you are allowed, no.. you are required to sit while working and I want to get to know you better. "

"I see. And Ichigo?" asked Soifon, still in disbelief that Yoruichi is asking her.

She was asking her without knowing about their past life, about their relationship, and their hardships.

Soifon remembered those, but sometimes, she was wishing to remain ignorant about their past. 

Don't misunderstand me.

She was mesmerized by the dark-skinned beauty again and even with the known information she wanted to get to know her well and maybe more.

In their previous life, they royally fucked up their relationship or any possibility for a relationship.

Yes. She was jealous of Urahara and then jealous of Kurosaki. With them, Yoruichi was free and always teasing, but with her? 

Before the hollowfication Soifon deified her, she was her hero, her goddess, and her crush. But she was still young, too young to understand everything properly about Yoruichi, and when she chose Urahara instead of her...that hurt.

She became disappointed in her and promised to never be that weak to love somebody that hard. 

She started to resent Yoruichi because of the possibility of lying, but even resenting her, she was still in love with her. 

She just tried to do everything to become stronger than her and one day when they met again to defeat her. But when the day came, she was still weak to the Flash Goddess, she easily beat her.

And when Sou Fon understood the reason for her lying, she was still resenting her, because of leaving her behind. Also when she returned after a hundred years, Yoruichi was with a young male, Kurosaki, and she seemed enamored with him.

"Ichi-boo? Oh. He is just a childhood friend and Co-Owner of Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods. He makes every edible food you eat in there. 

I'm great with tea and coffee, but he is purrfect with his baked goods.

Also, he is happily married to his husband Sado-kun. I am perhaps bi, but I prefer women. " replied Yoruichi smugly with a wink.

"The cat grabbed your tongue? " asked Yoruichi, smirking when Soifon didn't reply.

Soifon couldn't even say anything, she was shocked by the truth. Also, Yoruichi was so calm while saying that in the middle of the cafe. Which by the way wasn't empty.

"Are you sure that you wanted to come out? You don't know me."

"Why not? I don't care. If somebody looks at me wrong, he or she will seriously regret that look. 

We advertise our place as a safe place for any sexuality. So I hope our guests don't care about my coming out. I would like to think that they are more observant than to believe me straight. So? What is your answer?" asked again Yoruichi.

And this time Soifon couldn't find any reason to refuse sans one.

But before she could open her mouth and say that reason Yoruichi was quicker.

"I'm open to more than a work-relationship, I would love it. And Ichi-boo is okay with that. "

"That's... great. But...wouldn't it be better if you ask somebody who can stand for a long time and who can walk easily?"

"Kukakuu's younger brother will do that. And usually, the guests just grab what they want to eat. You just need to use the cash register. And don't kill anybody."

"What do you mean? I don't have a murderous look. " defended herself Soifon. Sometimes maybe, she looked murderous, but just sometimes.

"If you say so... So? Are you in?"

"Why not? But I don't know anything about coffee or baked goods. I just like some."

"That's more than enough in the beginning. Momo will help you. Can you start tomorrow? We will draw up the paperwork. 

Please enjoy your coffee Soifon, I made with love." whispered the ending Yoruichi and then turned and walked away with swaying hips.

'Oh, my godness she knows that I have a crush on her. And still, she asked me to work with them. It's so embarrassing.

I thought I could resist any embarrassing stuff because of the police and because of my ex-partners...but I was wrong. 

I don't mind this time. She can embarrass me.' thought Soifon while lifting her cappuccino and taking a sip. It was perfect as always. And the cake? The strawberry cheesecake? It was never better. Not too sweet and not too sour. The cake was also perfect. 

Great way to continue this day after shocking revelations and a shocking job offer.

The next day started with a sad, unhappy dream.

In her dreams, she was disappointed. In herself. And her fellow captains. The lieutenant and the other seated officer of course were weaker than them, but the captains?

They lost against children. And to her former mentor, captain, lover. Of course.

But she tried so hard, to become stronger than ever, to become stronger than the Flash Goddess Yoruichi, than her former crush, who betrayed her by leaving her behind while she ran away with Urahara.

She left her Behind! Like they weren't lovers like they were nothing to each other!

And now a hundred years later, she still couldn't defeat her. She was still weaker than her.

And... she wasn't the only one, who was weaker than should. 

They believed Aizen little lies, they couldn't see the truth and with that, they became weaker. They were too young to become captains. If they could have spent more time with their respective elders, not their captains. 

Some didn't deserve the captain's title, like Shiba Isshin. Although maybe even he was better than them at the beginning.

She, Soifon was still shocked by her mentor's betrayal and she needed to stand strong not only because she was a captain, but because she was the head of the Omnitskido. 

The white-haired boy, Hitsugaya Toshiro was better in the long run than Matsumoto or Shiba but he was still weak in the beginning. And he was as rude as he could because of his age and his look. He wanted them to look at him as an adult. Not like a child.

Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen always made her weary. She couldn't figure them out.

It was the same with Aizen, he was always kind, too kind. It made her skin crawl.

His lieutenant wasn't better than a lovesick puppy. Disgusting. Even she was better in the past with Yoruichi.

Kenpachi was too blood- and fight thirsty for her taste. He was strong but too barbarian. He always thought with his muscle and not with his head.

Mayuri and her lieutenant...they were something else. And she didn't want to spend any time with them alone. 

They were creepy even more than the person who made Yoruichi leave her, damn Urahara. And that was a big declaration, that she thought that Urahara was less creepy than Mayuri.

And the last new captain Komamura. He was okay. 

Unusual but okay. He had some secret, but he perfectly avoided every question about that and avoided any small talk. He was usually silent and judging. But he rarely spoke and nobody saw him without that bucket. Nobody.

And the other captains? They were they.

Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san were usually together, (not just in work), but they were powerful. Maybe sometimes they don't care, but they were strong, that's sure. 

Kuchiki Byakuya was a...Kuchiki. Serius, noble and cold. He followed the regulations and laws as it was the Catholic Bible. 

The only times when he differed from the regulations were when he married and when he adopted the girl. But expect that he was always very calm and regal. 

Which was the reason why Yoruichi-sama teased him mercilessly?

The last captains were Unohana Captain and Yamamoto Head Captain...they were powerful and scary sometimes. 

And they gladly used their respect to get what they wanted. But the problem with them was that nobody went to them to ask for help. Even if they needed it.

Maybe that was everyone's fault. They became captain too early, they were too young and too fresh. 

Without help, they couldn't reach the previous captain's power level.

Because they couldn't, if they could, they wouldn't lose to some teenage kids and a cat. 

Even if that cat was Yoruichi-sama and that kid had two powerful mentors like that creep Urahara and the beautiful Yoruichi-sama. 

They lost to them and at the end of the day, it was better. They lost because they believed in illusions. 

Even she, who knew Yoruichi-sama and on a smaller level Urahara, she believed that they betrayed them. And she saw Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san look at each other and the head captain told the same. 

Maybe they didn't believe in those illusions, but they couldn't do differently. not when the central tied their hands together. 

No. Aizen tied their hands together and allowed him, they fucking allowed him!

They, the great Gotei 13 allowed him to do his doings. He planned everything and there is a possibility that everything that will come also planned by him. Everything.

And that's a startling thought. Even more, if it's true. We will see it when he will reside in Muken when everything is over. 

When she has a chance to right her wrongdoing to her ex-lover. Ex-lover but not ex-love. 

She still loved her, she was still her dear Yoruichi-sama and she will do everything to get her forgiveness. Everything.

  
  


That was the moment when Soifon woke up with a big sigh. Her heart was full of sorrow and need. 

She needed her Yoruichi-sama, she needed her lover, she wanted to be loved again. 

She still remembered when in her dreams that happened. She still remembered their joy and sadness. The anger when she thought that her lover betrayed her and the heart-break. She thought that she betrayed her, even when she just did what was best at the time.

And when they returned after a hundred years, everybody was different. Everybody changed, the time and the plot changed everything. 

And in the end, they couldn't bring back what they lost in the illusions. They couldn't return what they were to each other. Those illusions and their effect changed them. They lost many things because of Aizen, she lost her lover and lost her possibility to become more than a lover. 

To become a partner, they lost it.

And...she wasn't the only one who lost something for eternity. As the head of the second division and the onmitsukido, she knew more secrets than everybody else.

She sometimes saw Ichimaru and Matsumoto, together under the moon, lost in themselves. Even if she didn't like him, it was sad to lose a lover. 

She saw the need for revenge in teal eyes, she saw the cold anger and the disappointment that he lost his childhood friend to Aizen. And his shame of himself, because he was still too weak. 

The older captains lost their dear friends, and yes they returned but it wasn't the same.

And the divisions...they were betrayed by their captains, and that trust lost also.

But she also remembered the slightly more happy Kuchiki, he wasn't so cold anymore. 

But she remembered the feeling that they allowed a kid to save them, and in saving them, he lost himself.

Maybe he can recover from that, but the shame was on them. They were the adults, the grown-up. And yet a kid saved them.

And despite their wrongdoing, their faults they got another chance to live. To be happy. She knew that in theory, they shouldn't be able to remember their past life. 

They shouldn't. And yet she does. And maybe somebody else also.

Everybody was the same and yet still different than before.

She was a police officer, a homicide detective with two genius partners, Urahara Kisuke and Aizen Sosuke.

Nobody wanted to work with them but luckily the three of them were very successful.

They were balanced with her in the middle. And they enjoyed the constant teasing and the talk of science. Maybe too much, because she saw the look of fondness that was directed to each other, and she saw them kissing passionately. And after that, they told her that they are dating.

Their relationship gave her a bit of shock after she started to remember their past life. Because in their previous life they were enemies. Or Aizen was the enemy number one for everybody.

These memories were shocking, as was her injury.

Just one shot into her left knee, and the next moment she is saying goodbye to her dreams, her life, her work.

Just one shot at a rushed raid, which helped to close down successfully the investigation, and her dreams were shot down.

It was just blind luck when she asked Omeada about the place from where he always bought coffee and cakes to the homicide office was near to her.

When she limped inside she just knew that she would spend many hours there. Especially after she quitted her job, refusing the desk job and the pity looks.

That was the time when her dreams started, and she slowly started to remember her past life.

It was shocking to see that everybody who she has met in her life, they "knew" each other in their previous life. It was shocking at first, at second, and at many times but after a time, it became normal. 

She just wanted to get to know some people better. Like Yoruichi and maybe even the famous Ichigo.

Everybody in the cafe said his name like a prayer because he made those perfect, tempting cookies and other baked goods. 

She was curious about him because she was many times there, but she didn't meet him, not even once. Maybe that will change after she starts to work there.

But for that to happen, she needs to get up and get ready for work.

'Let's do this' said aloud Soifon and when tried to move her legs she wanted to give up 

'Damn. That hurts. Where is Unohana when you need her? Fuck. ' But slowly she could move her legs and stand up. Now she just needs to get ready in time. Hale-Fucking-luja.

And after some minutes of curse words and slow-moving, her knees allowed her to move "normally". She grabbed some nice clothes to take a shower and after that, she put some salve on her left knees against pain. She could live with a little pain. Hopefully, it won't become worse with time.

After getting ready she looked around her flat, and when she didn't see anything that she would need she opened her door and walked out. Quickly closed it and started to walk slowly to the cafe. Which was two houses down to her place, it was very close.

Luckily.

In the cafe, there was a usual happy, and alive atmosphere. 

Momo cheerfully welcomed the guests and her, she was always smiling and talking. 

It was sad that she won't be there next week. She chooses to return to her last semester at the Uni. It was admirable, but still, she will be missed. Without a megalomaniac Aizen she is amazing.

She put down her jacket onto the chair when she heard Yoruichi's joyful laugh and another sound beside it. It was a male voice, deep but not too deep. He was enjoying himself also. That was sure. She was curious, but she can wait for her time.

But Momo should have said that she arrived because Yoruichi walked out from the kitchen with the unknown male. 

He looked like Kurosaki from her dreams. The only difference, that he had some small scar on his face, and he had long hair, which was braided. Neatly. 

His warm chocolate/amber eyes quickly looked around, seeking danger. When he first looked at her, his eyes stopped for a moment from the shock but after that, he continued his looking. And then his eyes returned to her.

"Soifon, you are here! I love that you are already here, even when we didn't speak about time yesterday. How are you today?" asked Yoruichi with a small smirk on her face.

"I thought that I would come after I woke up. And I love your coffee. Can I get one? Please?" asked Soifon instead of answering the generic question. Her morning was the worst in a week, and she didn't want to ruin this happy atmosphere.

"Of course. Momo will bring it in a moment. And I know what you are doing... . " replied Yoruichi and she looked like she wanted to continue but one look from Kurosaki and stopped her sentence and continued with another.

" I think you two haven't met. Soifon, he is my business partner and a childhood friend Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo, she is our new cashier Soifon. Please be kind to her, she is mine. Of course, I know, you only see Sado-kun. What do you think?"

"Welcome here, this is a madhouse with her. And Yoruichi, how can you expect me to say an opinion of her, sorry Soifon. Just after I have met her the first time? " asked Kurosaki incredulously.

"No need, Kurosaki-san. I start to get to know her. She is always teasing everybody."

"Yes, she is. If you are okay with this craziness, then I wish you good luck and if you need help I will be in the kitchen," Kurosaki told her honestly.   
And with that, he walked away into the mentioned kitchen. He looked calm and collected. Also a little bit antisocial. Just a little bit. 

She couldn't remember that as a Shinigami was he the same? Or did he just used to mask his feelings like everybody else, to hide his true feelings?

"Don't worry about him. He is usually like this. But his heart is from gold, he is very helpful if you need any help. Really. " turned to her Yoruichi again.

Soifon instead of answering just sipped her coffee calmly. And Yoruichi just looked at her, and her happy laugh just burst out. She was enjoying this.

When her laugh calmed down a little she said " I think you will do there fine. More than fine."

After drinking her coffee calmly, they went into the staff room and did the paperwork. Yoruichi gave her their uniform and asked Momo to help her. To see what is happening on a normal day. And for two hours Soifon just followed Momo and nodded when it was needed. Luckily her knee wasn't acting up suddenly. 

It was interesting to see what is happening behind the screen. Interesting but good. It was nice. Of course, when it's full of patrons it will become a madhouse, but till that she luckily can learn in. Hopefully.

Momo shoved the cash register and encouraged her to try it. She stood behind her while she was trying to work out how to use that machine. It was easy, but still, she would need time, get to use it perfectly, because nobody can use those without practice.    
She stood behind her and served the orders. After some time Kurosaki-san came out of his cave and sent Momo for some coffee and helped her to stand up. Carefully, like he knew how to do it. He sat down on the stool at the cashier and when Soifon wanted to go, he just looked at her longly. 

Did he want to show her something?

Huh. Then let's see it. She stood behind him and watched Ichigo carefully.

He was calm, collected. He patiently waited for the decision and then quickly did the bill. He didn't speak unneeded, he followed some must said line. 

He welcomed the guest, asked what would they like, here or take-out, answered any question, if needed, called behind for a coffee or tea and in the asked card or cash and said goodbye. 

Sometimes some questions weren't even needed because they put the baked goods on a plate or a paper bag/take out container. He wasn't rude perse, he just didn't speak redundantly.

He wasn't like Momo, which was great, because she wasn't like Momo also. She liked to stand back and observe, silently.

When Momo arrived back with their coffees Kurosaki stood up and said.

"Thanks, Momo. Would you mind using the register alone for a little bit? Half an hour and Ganju will arrive. I just need to speak with Soifon. Will you be alright?"

"Of course! I'm good. You can trust me, Ichigo-san! "replied smiling Momo. She did a little salute thing with a big smile and turned back to the next guest.

"Soifon, are you hungry? I could eat a little bit." Ichigo asked her while going into the kitchen with his coffee in his hand.

"Yes. I'm. How is the break or eating happening? " inquired Soifon curiously and hungrily.

"They didn't tell you? Humph. What would you like gyros pizza or quiche with ham? I feared that will happen if I leave that to them." he murmured the end to himself.

He opened the staff room's door and allowed her to go in first and then he put down his coffee and went back to the kitchen to grab some plates and the mentioned foods. 

Till he arrived back Soifon washed her hands and sat down and when he arrived he did the same even if she heard the water in the kitchen earlier.

"Both seem delicious. I will start with pizza. Thank you and good appetite ." said Soifon while concentrating on her food. It didn't just look delicious, its savior was great and the flavor... perfect. She didn't even register Kurosaki-san wishing.

They ate silently, savoring every mouthful and drinking their coffee. After that Kurosaki-san started to speak.

"So. I hope Yorichi spoke about the pay, the working hours and free days, and our few regulations? " asked Kurosaki just to know where they stand.

"Yes? Maybe not all regulations and she didn't speak about breaks and eating. But she told me every detail about the pay and some regulations like the Gdpr policy which I already knew because of my time at the police. "

"That's great then. I hate to speak about pay and stuff. 

So eating and breaks. You only need to bring food if you want to. Usually, you can choose between two or three different food choices, I usually put our menu to the staff door. It is different every day and week.

Of course, you can choose something else if you want, but we usually eat those, because I make more from those.

You can drink any coffee and tea and other beverages as you like. Just tell me if something is out, Yoruichi will just send you to me. In one word the food and drink are free. 

The breaks. It depends. For a four-hour-long shift, there is no break, but after your shift, you can eat. 

For a six-hour-long or a longer shift you have at least half an hour's break, it's your choice how you will use that.

If needed you can use more. Sometimes, very rarely you will be asked to come to help us in your breaks, but when the rush has rushed out you can go back to your break. When will you start your first week? "

"At 9 am. Yoruichi-sama ..." started Soifon to say and then she realized what she said and closed her eyes with a sigh, but after a minute of silence, she opened them and continued "In the first week, my shift will start at 9 am and I will work till 5.30 pm. And then we will see."

"Great. We need more people with Momo going back to Uni but if you feel like you can't do it because of something tell us, you and your health are important to us. 

Oh, and you don't need to call me Kurosaki-san. I'm Ichigo." told her lastly Ichigo. He stood up, grabbed a tray to put everything onto and bring back to the kitchen. 

Soifon just stared into her laps but when Ichigo lifted the tray she said something unbelievable.

"You heard me saying Yoruichi-sama. And yet you didn't speak about it. Why? Anybody else would ask about that! Answer me!" ordered Soifon Ichigo, who just looked back and answered a half-smile.

"Your past personality is showing, Soifon. I had a hunch, but it seems like I was right. I would be careful if I would be you, not everybody who remembers it is kind. Yes. As everybody gets older, more and more people are remembering their past life. 

With you I think it's recent, your injury was the starting point." stated Ichigo calmly, but he wasn't looking at her.

"What will you do?" asked back Soifon. Not understanding what is happening.

"Me? Nothing. It's just memories. Nothing more. It can't harm you. " replied quietly Ichigo-kun. But this was the first time when she heard more than calm in his voice. 

"Sometimes it's better if we don't remember what we lost or what we won. You don't need that duality in your life. I can try to answer your questions if you have any, but I would be happy if we would avoid this topic entirely. " his voice was sincere and sad. And without another word, he went back to the kitchen with a calm face, as nothing happened earlier.

Soifon on the other hand just stared at the door where he was a moment ago. She would be happy to speak about her past as shinigami, at least to know she isn't crazy and her memories weren't that bad.

She missed Yoruichi-sama and her division but she got another chance to get to know them better and differently. 

She was already falling hard in Yoruichi and not even her memories could change this.

When she first stepped inside, she didn't remember her completely. At the time, she was just a captain, without a name and face.

When she started to remember her, she was already crushing hard. It was enough pain to have her dreams shattered, because of a miscalculated raid. 

They received bad intel and she was the one who paid for it. They counted with fewer weaponized people. They were wrong.

Shit like this happens sometimes, and she is alive.

Her dreams just helped to get better and to slowly start living again.

Some part of her didn't want to know what happened with him, but the other part of her, the detective wanted, needed to know. 

But she won't ask. He asked her not to. If he once wants to speak about his past, he will. Once. Maybe.

"Soifon? Did you see Ichigo?" asked the abruptly appearing Yoruichi. She looked worried.

"He went back to the kitchen. Why?" replied Soifon instantly. But as she saw Yoruichi's face, she also started to worry.

"He isn't there. I will look around at the terrace," replied Yoruichi worried. But when they stepped out to the terrace(Soifon followed Yoruichi-sama) Ichigo was seen talking with a dark-skinned, tall and muscular male with short dark wavy hair.

"Ahh. It's Chad. He and Ichigo are married. " answered Yoruichi the unasked question, the worry disappeared from her voice. Her voice had a slightly raised end, and she was very happy for them. Almost like a fangirl. But of course, Yoruichi-sama is not like that. At least she wasn't.

But as Soifon looked at the pair, she only could share that happy, bubbly feeling. Even just speaking they were cute. As Sado-san towered towards him protectively, their small, content smirk, because no Kurosaki Ichigo smiles in open, maybe in a room, where he knows everybody but out there? No.

"They are..." started to say Soifon but Yoruichi was faster.

"Cute, don't you agree?" asked Yoruichi-san and put her arms to Soi-Fon's shoulder. She leaned onto her. But as she looked at them she noticed a box-gloves threw on Sado-san shoulder.

"Yes. He is a boxer? "

"Ex-champion, I don't remember how long he was a defeatless champion. Maybe two. He is teaching boxing, and before you ask, If I remember correctly they met at school? It's a teenager's lamour, which was strong enough to become something more, fortunately. They started dating 6 years ago. "

"Nice. Shouldn't we leave them alone?"

"Hmmmm. No. I like to peek. " But after some second and Ichigo's hard glare, Yoruichi corrected herself. " You are right. Let's go back and stare at them from the window."

"What?! I think not. "

"Don't be that sourpuss. This opportunity is one this year. They are usually more conservative almost prude in public. Sooooo? "asked Yoruichi with a smirk and lifted eyebrows. 

Soifon just stared at her and then walked back to Momo and another male. He was also tall and muscled like Sado-san before, and he wore a green scarf over his head. His hair was mahogany brown and shoulder-length. This time he was smiling widely at Momo and very enthusiastically explained something to Momo even his hands were speaking. 

His face turned towards her when she saw her moving closer, and with another wide small he introduced himself.

"Shiba Ganju, at your order. How can I help you?"

"Soifon. I'm a new coworker. This is my first day. " replied Soifon calmly, not reacting to his smile or charm.

"Oooh. I get it. No romance at your workplace. "lifted Ganju his palm defensively, attempting to look innocent. It was just a try because nobody believed him. Momo was even laughing at him.

"Just to avoid any problem in the future, I'm lesbian. So thank you, but the wrong gender. "corrected him Soifon mildly. He looked taken aback for a moment, but then his smile was back with a fewer watt. He just smiled kindly.

"Oh, you too? My sister also. But thank you for telling me, it would have been awkward if you didn't. By the way, what position?"

"I'll be at the cash register, I can't walk too much with my legs, a recent injury."

"I'm sorry. Yoruichi just asked if I want to work at her cafe, just to serve and it seems like you will do the cash part. Cool. 

I hate to deal with money. I will be at your service as a slave serve, order me." joked Ganju in the end, and Soifon smiled lightly, but essentially he was right.

As the weeks passed she got to know everybody and everything better, sometimes she even spoke with Ichigo, when he wasn't in his sour moods and wasn't too busy in the kitchen.

She spoke regularly with Yoruichi-san and they easily found a common topic to speak about and sometimes they even went to work out together. ...That was, of course, a bad decision because instead of working out, Soifon couldn't help herself but just stare at Yoruichi as she was moving and sweating. Her body...was perfect. As her muscles moved at every movement and her smirk when she noticed her staring and the answering blush...

Yes, you could say that affection was required by both people. They slowly started to see each other more than a boss and employee but luckily their work wasn't going detriment because of that. They were adults and they used their heads.

Also, Soifon started to see more in her than her Captain and her lover, she started to see Yoruichi.    
The woman who was perverse, playful but she could become very cold and rude. She liked to drink with her friends, and she liked to find out every little secret because secrets were Yoruichi's catnip in her life.    
Sometimes people forgot who they were speaking, and when they realized they just buried their face in their hands with a resigned sigh. Yoruichi wasn't bad, or vindictive, don't misunderstand me, she just liked the secrets, and if she needed she used them mercilessly. And if Soifon found out something about her, she was the same.

With this meeting, Soifon had met everybody at her new workplace, the Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods. And in that week when Momo was still there, she learned and found that she liked it.   
Maybe it's not that interesting, thrilling, and full of adrenaline like her former job at the police, but also it wasn't that dangerous and unhealthy with that level of stress and overwork with almost no sleep and bad coffee. 

Her stomach and her health in every way liked this job more. Yes, it could be stressful also and sometimes aggravating, but it was still better than being a detective. And she had more free time than ever. 

She started to go into Sado-san gym where she restarted to workout, but carefully, but surely because she didn't want to lose her fitness just because she had a limp. She refused that.

The first time, when she went to Yoruichi's place, she found out that she has two majestic, full black cats. It was a surprising yet not so surprising information. She named her cafe Black Cat and as a shinigami, she could turn into a black cat so...it wasn't a surprise. 

She just didn't tell anybody because she liked to have some secret about herself.

And after they first made out, after the first night of passion Ichigo just looked at them and said: 

"Finally. I was slowly going mad with your unsatisfied sexual attraction. I don't care if you are together, you are good to each other but please, just don't at the work expense.

Thank you" and then he quickly walked back to the kitchen without his coffee.

Yoruichi just laughed at him, Soifon slowly joined because yes, this was funny even if his request was logical.

That was the day when a surprising pair walked into the cafe and when the strawberry blonde knockout looked around almost jumped out her skin. She ran towards the cash register and ran behind the counter, didn't caring that she couldn't be there, and hugged strongly Soifon. Happily.

"Soifon, darling! I missed you!"

"Matsumoto? Good to see you."

"It's Rangiku." corrected her Rangiku. She wanted to say something else, but a throat-clearing paused her. Her partner was the one who did this, but Ichigo also looked out from the kitchen for a moment.    
"Hups, I would say sorry... but I'm not" replied Rangiku, but she finished her hug and went back to her place, in front of the counter. Soifon was happy but shocked to see her. They haven't met in years, they were too different and since she moved out they haven't met.

"You can go and eat with them. It's your breaktime. I put together a plate for you, which is in the staff room and till you go to get it they will order. You are free to sit down to eat with them." said the suddenly appearing Ichigo.

"Thank you, Ichigo. " thanked Soifon sincerely and started to get up.

"No need. Now hesh," replied Ichigo after she successfully made it towards the kitchen. She 

quickly washed her hands and then grabbed her plate, and walked back to the quest part.

Rangiku and her white-haired partner, who looks like Ichimaru Gin, was already seated near the window. When Rangiku noticed her coming closer, she jumped up from her seat and helped her to sit down.

"Soifon, he is Ichimaru Gin, he is my childhood friend whom I couldn't find and also we are together." introduced Rangiku happily Gin.

"Soifon, I was once her flatmate," said Soifon, while she surveyed them closely. Her bubby, happy, flirtatious friend was shining from happiness. Her face smoothed and her eyes shined with delight and love.    
Her always beautiful strawberry blonde hair was more gorgeous than ever and her partner...he looked content, almost happy. His white hair always hid his eyes but his expression was pleased and he was even smiling a little bit.    
  


Not like in their previous life, not menacingly or slily just a happy smile. And he looked good in that white pullover, black jacket pairing. Really. And Matsumoto in her blue T-shirt white jacket combination...great.    
And herself... Soifon just wore her work clothes which were a black T-shirt and black jeans. It was natural and cozy work clothes, but she liked it, to be honest. She always liked black.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Rangiku told many things about you," said Gin with a charming smile.

"Here are your coffees. Two cappuccino for the ladies and one espresso for the charming gentlemen." said the suddenly appeared Yoruichi and started to put down the coffees. She almost turned to go back when Soifon stopped her.

"Yoruichi, she is Matsumoto Rangiku, my old flatmate and her partner Ichimaru Gin. Rangiku, this is Shihoin Yoruichi, my boss, and my partner. "

"Wow. Nice, you have a good taste Soifon, congrats. I wish you happiness."Matsumoto replied, already gushing.

"Congratulations Yoruichi, I wish you happiness. You chose well when you were discharged from the army. You seem delighted." murmured Gin shocking everybody who heard that.

Yoruichi for the answer just laughed and walked back to the kitchen with a wave. The trio at the table just laughed at her and started to speak and enjoy their food and coffee. Soifon sat with them for a half an hour and in that time she enjoyed herself and she promised Rangiku that they will speak later.

After she arrived back, she just looked at her partner who told her with her eyes that yes, they will speak later at her place. With one or two bottle sake. Luckily the Cafe is closed on Sunday, which is tomorrow.

She was curious about Yoruichi's past, what made her what she is today, and maybe after she told her story to her she will do the same. Yes, she already knows that she worked at the police..., but as a homicide detective, she saw some real shit. And would see if she would be still working there.

  
  


When the Cafe closed at 7 pm they didn't notice the figure in the shadow. They didn't look around when they stepped out the door, they were happily chatting with their respective partner and said goodbye after everything was closed.

Ichigo walked home with Sado-san and she walked with Yoruichi to Yoruichi's place. They wanted to spend the night and maybe Sunday together.

Nobody noticed the alarming shadow and the murderous, chilling look in those eyes.

We can just hope that nothing serious will happen.

When Soifon and Yoruichi arrived at the apartment they only waited till they could close the door and in the next moment, Yoruichi was already kissing Soifon hungrily.    
Her hands slowly slid under Soifon's T-shirt and started mapping up her back. Soifon just moaned slightly and enjoyed the sensation.

A bite on a lip and an answering deep moan.   
A grin and a fight for dominance. Coming up for air, a mouth on a neck, tasting it. A weak knee and big sensual sigh.    
Two strong arms to catch the other when she started to slide down.   
A small whispering voice saying "I got you, love. "    
Helping hand steering toward the bed, easy and careful touches when they undressed each other. Small kisses on their bodies, hungry hands mapping up still unmapped territory. Silent and loud moans and pleased smirks.    
  


Pleasure and bliss.

Two bodies moving together, feeling each other, pleasuring each other. A small gasp, calling for the other. Content bliss.

Tired, yet loving smile. Falling asleep together.

A vibrating, unnoticed phone, many missed calls.

Undisturbed sleep and a slow awaking.

After waking up satisfied and taking a shower together they noticed the small flashing light from their phones. Fifteen missed calls on each. They just looked at each other in shock and in fear that something bad happened while they were making love.

  
"Jesus. Be okay everybody!" chanted Yoruichi in fear while she waited for somebody to answer her call. She wasn't successful in her endeavors. But before she could try to call again Ichigo her phones started to ring. She shakily answered and put it on the speaker.

  
"Thank God, Yoruichi! We couldn't reach you nor Soifon," said Sado with a relieved voice.

"I'm with Yoruichi. Sorry. We were sleeping, what happened? "asked back Soifon with fear in her voice.

"You are Okay! Thank fuck! We tried to call you two, but you didn't answer to nobody, we feared the worst."

"Chad, what happened? " asked Yoruichi, stopping Sado.

"We got a call that told us that somebody is in the Cafe. We called the police and then went there..."

"Are you stupid? Why did you go there? You already called the police! Please tell me, you waited for them."

"...Ichigo went inside. I waited for the police... "said Chad guiltily.

"What!" yelled Soifon for the first time. "Are you two out of your mind?!"

"We are not defenseless. I'm a box champion and Ichi is great at martial arts"

"I.Don't.Care! That was a stupid decision! Please, tell me nothing happened! "asked Soifon angrily, her superior voice quickly faded out. She was worrying too much for them.

"Did you guys hear about The Girl on the Riverbank, they escaped from the prison and they broke into the Cafe. Their objective was Ichigo..."

"Stop. You speak about the Girl on the Riverbank serial killer, who killed many kids and their mother? Who was in prison for 20 years? Who has a life sentence?" asked Soifon frantically.

"Yes. How do you know about it? Very few people know about them." asked back Chad suspiciously. Soifon just sighed and told him her previous job.

"I was a homicide detective at the Karakura PD. And they taught about them and said that it is a 

miracle that they are behind the bars."

"Ichi wouldn't say that. He still has nightmares about that day and the following happenings..." replied Sado sadly.

"How is he right now? What happened, after he went inside? "inquired Yoruichi. Her voice was full of worry and fear. She wanted to know if his partner, his friend, is fine.

"He is sleeping next to me. He only received some small injury, we are home. What happened? My idiot husband went inside without me and the police, I know, that he is strong and not defenseless, but...

"No Kurosaki Ichigo is defenseless."

"Yes, correct. I know about it. Ichi went inside and soon I heard them fighting. Luckily the police arrived very quickly and they rushed inside. 

Where they found Ichi with some swallow cuts as he sat on their backside. Restraining them. The medic saw those and then we got home. The police said that they will come on Monday to the Cafe." recited the story Sado-san.

"Of course. I will go there and put a notification out about a family emergency.

Thank you. I am relieved that you two are okay. 

Take care of Ichi, please. We will speak on Monday. Good night." Yoruichi ended the call reassured.

And soon as she put the phone down she hugged Soifon and chanted "They are okay. They are okay."

"Yes. Mostly. Yoruichi?"

"Hm?" asked Yoruichi, still holding her and thinking 'What will she ask? What will be the question?'

"I...I love you. I know that you already know that I remember my past life, but it just helped me to love you more." confessed Soifon with a blush on her face. She wanted to do right.

"I love you too, my dear kitten. I'm glad that you told me that you remember our previous life. I just remembered some small thing and I'm okay with that. "said Yoruichi in return and she slowly put down her arms and the next moment she asked with the biggest grin she had.   
“Sake? I think we need sake!"

"Food and sake." corrected her Soifon with a small smile and with that they walked to the kitchen to acquire everything they needed.

They both know what will be the next step. Speaking. Maybe it will be hard, maybe it will be easy. It's a must. They need to speak before they are continuing their relationship. Yes. They love each other, but to be happy in the long run they need to speak about their past.

Soifon quickly made some sandwiches and Yoruichi hunted down some snacks, some drink, and sake. Mostly sake.    
And gave food to the cats, who were meowing already, asking their value.

They walked back with their treasure into the bedroom, put down to the coffee table, and sat down. Yoruichi searched for some light music on her phone and after that, they started to eat.

It wasn't as good as Ichigo's sandwiches, honestly, that man is a prodigy in food making, but for now and for dinner(?or lunch) it was good enough.

Normally when eating, they would speak, telling stories about their day or anything that came into their mind, but now this dinner was silent, because they knew that they would speak after this.

After eating Yoruichi takes a hold of Soifon's hands to pull her beside her from her earlier seat across Yoruichi. Soifon allowed it and went easily. She leaned to Yoruichi's shoulder and breathed in her feline and ozone scent.    
She could lose herself in Yoruichi's embrace, she always could, her scent always calmed her down even when no one would say that lighting is calming. It was Yoruichi, her love, and maybe her life.

Suddenly two black spots crawled into their lap and started to purr. They wanted pats from their owners, which they got soon, and for that, they lied down to more pets and a little sleep. They earned it, they worked today very, very hard.

Yoruichi just smiled down to their lap, to the cats, and just breathed in Soifon's honey scent, which hid a steel will and backbone. She always loved that in her. She wasn't able to remember too much about their past, but in every memory she regained, she admired her lover, her Soifon. 

That didn't change ever. 

She left her behind, but she still loved her, but she also loved Kisuke and their friendship. 

It was hard to remember something with no context, with no past, no future, just a scene full of feelings and thoughts.    
It was hard, but sometimes it was easier because she couldn't remember everything she had done in her past life.

After basking the other closeness Yoruichi slowly opened their conversation.

"I grew up in an outer district of Karakura in our family house, our compound is near to the Shiba compound and I quickly became best friends with Kuukaku and tolerated her brother Kaien and later Ganju. My little brother is the same age as Ganju, but he went to see the world and he is enjoying it.

I enjoyed growing up there, but I still remember when a nightmare started for a 9 years old boy. 

I was at the Shiba compound when Kaien got a call from the police saying that his uncle Shiba Isshin's family sans his son Ichigo and himself had died.    
The three children and their mother were attacked by the Girl of Riverbank and only Ichigo survived.    
Their attacker was sent into the prison for a life sentence and the remaining family disappeared." here Yoruichi stopped to take a sip from her sake and to get her thoughts together. 

Soifon stared at the cat in her lap and hoped that Ichigo's nightmare would be short. That nothing bad happened to him after his loss. But she feared that it could be worse. 

She couldn't continue thinking because Yoruichi continued. 

"Nobody was able to find them. Not even the head of the Yamamoto family, Genryusai who was 

Isshin's grandfather. They went missing and nobody couldn't find them. 

Nobody.

But once, a year after the attack a thin, bruised boy appeared at the Shiba compound. He looked emancipated and broken. And the first thing he asked was the:'Was that my fault?'.

We quickly realized who was it and the adults called everybody who was needed. It was Isshin who did that to him and when Genryusai got this information Isshin went missing, for a life. 

Nobody asked questions about that, especially when the head of the police said that he went missing, but everybody from our side knew that he was dead. Kaien and her wife adopted Ichigo and he lived with us. 

He slowly, and very slowly allowed us close to him. He flinched for years, but still, he did everything to learn how to defend himself." Yoruichi's eyes were shining with unshed tears and Soifon also could feel some wetness on her cheek.

Her heart ached for that little boy. And she thought that the bad will end here but she was mistaken 

"He never told us when he started to remember his past life, we just once found him in the kitchen trying to cook, while he was crying. And he didn't let us stop him or to finish the cooking. He was stubborn and even with tears in his eyes, he looked at us defiantly and continued cooking.

At first, it became his coping mechanism and soon became his passion. And his way to remember, to honor his sisters and his mother's memories.

At school, he befriended Chad and you can deduce what happened after. He went into a culinary school and after some year of being an employee and winning some competition he came home and asked us:   
'Yo, who wants to own a Cafe &Bakery like with me?'    
And I grabbed that possibility to do something different with my life and followed him.

I completed a barista training and realized that I enjoy it. And soon we opened the Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods. " said Yoruichi with a teary but happy smile.

"...I think it's amazing that he was able to stand up and get here where he is right now."

"It is. We, our families are very proud of him."

"They are proud of you also." corrected her Soifon. She leaned to kiss Yoruichi's cheek then put her head back to Yoruichi's shoulder. Yoruichi just smiled happily.

"Thank you, my dear."

"What did you do? I mean before becoming a barista and a Cafe owner?" asked curiously Soifon.

"I was a soldier. And a commander. I enjoyed it. But even if I enjoyed it, I knew after years that I needed to quit or I would become something, not me. 

I enjoyed the thrill and adrenaline. 

Authority and responsibility. 

But as a soldier in an army, you were following somebody. And after some years I didn't feel like I wanted to follow that person, that orders so I quit. And I wasn't the only one. 

But that's all. My past is just the past and it made who I am, and I'm happy that I made that decision." finished her story Yoruichi softly. Her half-smile and the last sentence whispered Soifon, that yes once she felt that she chose badly, but not anymore.

"I'm glad that you are happy and that your choice made us meet. It seems like both of us choose our first profession as a reminder of our past life.

  
Because you know growing up I always wanted to become a police officer and that didn't change when I moved together with Rangiku at the college. 

She was learning to be a stylist and I studied at the Police University. 

We were high school friends, but we were always so different. I was a tomboy and she was almost like a princess. 

She had many boys after her, and I was fighting with myself and my sexuality. We weren't big friends at the beginning but after some time we slowly gravitated to each other. She helped me to become more sure of myself, and I helped her how to defend herself. And I found that she was smart, not just beautiful. She was and she is still hetero but she is beautiful. " said Soifon reminiscing and Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh.

Soifon just blushed hard and continued without any other word about that " I joined the police and I became a homicide detective. 

I had two genius partners, Aizen Sosuke and Urahara Kisuke. Nobody else wanted to work with them, they had a style and they were something else. But I enjoyed working with them because we always worked on hard cases.

Their intellect, their ideas helped to close those cases. They were the intellectual mind, who's sometimes gone too far but I was there and my rational approach balanced us. "

"Kisuke and Aizen, I know them from high school. Yes. They are something else. You are a no-nonsense woman and they can wander in their mind. And what cases were you working on? If I may ask? I'm just curious."

"Like a cat. I can tell you about some. But before that, I have a question. Were they together in high school or was that just a recent development?"

"Recent. They always teased each other, competed against each other. "

"Sure. So let's begin with the Kenpachi case, he enjoyed little too much the fight, it was bloody as hell.

The Blue Clown clown, where the killer experimented on his victims, and after they died he painted them blue. 

Or the Espada contra Visoreds gang war like where nobody could find the reason to stop till the police made them stop. 

Hirako and Starkk, the two bosses sometimes stepped even into the cafe to have a nice, peaceful place for relaxing. They weren’t the bad guys, they were just not the best. They played close to the dark area but they usually stayed in the gray area. 

And in our last case, we had a joint case with another division and in a hurried raid with bad intel, 

I got a bullet into my left knees which ended my career. And now I am here. With you and with everybody else. " finished her explanation, Soifon. She closed her eyes for a moment because of the pain her knee made an appearance, but when she felt a kiss on her neck she opened her eyes.

"I'm glad that you are with me. I'm sad because of the reason, but delighted to have you near me as my partner." said quietly but honestly Yoruichi and leaned to kiss her more. 

The cat's with a glare walked away and started to groom themselves with vigor.

"Me too. Me too, partner," said Soifon and kissed back deeply. That kiss followed another one and another and the next step of lovemaking.

They didn't care anymore about the world, the only important thing right now was each other and their love.

This is the beginning of their shared story. This time they not only found love, but they also found a partner who loved them back.

This is just the beginning, many things could still happen, like a slightly crazed Soul almost dying from laughter. Maybe they will realize how they could have avoided the Winter War in their previous life. Maybe.

But that's another story. This is just the beginning of their story.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 2020.10.26.  
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
